<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sent to bed without dinner... or supper by CricketScience</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600372">Sent to bed without dinner... or supper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketScience/pseuds/CricketScience'>CricketScience</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, BDSM, Bad Taste, Caning, Canon Non-Binary Character, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Paddling, Punishment, Sensation Play, Sleep Sex, Spanking, T/T, Trans Female Character, Trans Mary Brandybuck, Uncle Eowyn, Watersports, enchanted prosthetic penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketScience/pseuds/CricketScience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Brandybuck gets punished by her Uncle Eowyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merry Brandybuck/Éowyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sent to bed without dinner... or supper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Eowyn grabbed Mary from behind and suddenly jammed their fingers into her mouth. Her body went limp, not knowing how to respond to the unexpected intrusion. The fingers probed all around her mouth and throat.</p><p>They withdrew their fingers just as suddenly and examined them. "I didn't give you permission to have cookies. And you knew I wouldn't because it's almost dinner time. I've had it with you sneaking snacks and then not eating the healthy food I make for you. You're going to bed right now without any dinner!"</p><p>"But it's only 6:30! There's no way I could fall asleep!"</p><p>"I know how to make naughty girls fall asleep."</p><p>"Please, no."</p><p>"Not another word. You march straight up to your room. I expect to see you in position for your spanking when I come in with your bedtime tea. Put the big paddle and senior cane on the bed beside you."</p><p>"Both!?"</p><p>"Yes, both. And get the Wartenberg pinwheel out too for questioning me. Are you going to question me again?"</p><p>"Can I at least brush my teeth first?"</p><p>"Straight to bed and not another word!"</p><p>Mary knew that her uncle meant it so she went to her room silently. Even though her question about the teeth was sincere, she realized too late that they might have seen it as bratting. She put on a nightie that she knew they liked in the hopes that might win some leniency. She collected the punishment implements and then lay herself face-down in the middle of the bed and propped her bum up with her pillows. Then she waited, feeling exposed. When the apprehension threatened to become overwhelming, she quickly grabbed a stuffy to bury her face in.</p><p>After what felt to her like an age, but was probably only two or three minutes, Uncle Eowyn came in.</p><p>"Tell me why you're being punished."</p><p>"For sneaking cookies before dinner."</p><p>"That's right, and not being appreciative of your Uncle for giving you healthy food."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I love the food you give me." said Mary</p><p>"And for not being respectful of me and my rules. You earned extra punishment for your back-talk."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll try harder."</p><p>"Yes, you will", they said ominously.</p><p>The cane whistled angrly through the air, quickly laying half a dozen welts across Mary's exposed bottom.</p><p>Without saying a word, Uncle Eowyn grabbed Mary by the jaw and stood her up. They were rough, but Mary knew that the roughness wasn't coming from an angry place. There was an assurance in that roughness, Mary knew that Uncle Eowyn was going to give her the punishment that she deserved, that she needed. It made her feel loved.</p><p>She was pulled into the bathroom and stood in the shower.</p><p>"Arms up"</p><p>She complied and her nightie was pulled over her head. Uncle Eowyn prepared a toothbrush and Mary reached out for it.</p><p>"Hands behind your back and open your mouth."</p><p>It felt weird having her teeth brushed by someone else. It was a little scary but also made her feel cared-for.</p><p>Uncle Eowyn held a cup to her mouth to rinse. She took a sip and it tasted terrible! They must have put soap in it.</p><p>"This is to make sure that little girls don't swallow any toothpaste. Swish all around before you spit it out."</p><p>Uncle Eowyn turned on the water and took down the shower head. They sprayed her all over, not waiting for the water to warm up and then turned the water off. They then produced a rough face-cloth and started roughly scrubbing her entire body. It felt like sand-paper.</p><p>She thought they were done when they said, "Turn around and show me that naughty bum of yours." They then produced a stiff-bristled brush and very roughly scrubbed her thighs, and her bum, even right around her hole. It felt like they were taking all her skin off.</p><p>Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, they turned the water back on and rinsed the soap off. Again, the task was over before the water had finished getting warm.</p><p>Uncle Eowyn toweled her off roughly and led her back to her bedroom. They put them in a clean nighty, and led them to the bed.</p><p>Mary was hoping that the clean nightie signaled that the punishment was over. But part of them was disappointed like they had gotten off too easily. The sight of the unused paddle and pinwheel ended those thoughts. Eowyn noticed her reaction and put her blindfold over her eyes.</p><p>Uncle Eowyn pushed her back into position on the pillows and the next thing Mary felt was the pinwheel running up her thigh. Mary quickly lost herself in the sensation. It could have been two minutes or a half-hour. It was unpredictable: sometimes rough, sometimes slow, sometimes on tough skin, sometimes on her most sensitive spots. By the time they stopped, she was putty.</p><p>"This ointment will help your skin heal from your punishment." Uncle Eowyn said as they applied something to her sensitive backside.</p><p>The sensation quickly grew in intensity; it felt like ice and fire at the same time. "I'm going to let that sink in before your paddling. You are not to move a muscle." And with that they left the room.</p><p>Mary was left alone contemplating her freezing, burning bottom. The sensation built and built and she feared it would become unbearable, especially the small amount that had gotten close to her hole.</p><p>When Uncle Eowyn came back, "sit up, but don't touch your blindfold. I made you tea to help you sleep." She felt a cup at her lips, it smelled like pee and mulch and she hesitated. "It's not too hot. You'll drink it in one big gulp or I'll double your paddling." She felt her head being tipped back and drank as quickly as she could, so as not to let it spill. It tasted exactly like it smelled.</p><p>"Chamomile, is just the thing for being sent to bed early, and having your uncle's water in your tummy will help you to remember to be respectful."</p><p>She felt a napkin or tissue on her lips, held with surprising gentleness, but then she was pushed back into the spanking position.</p><p>The first stroke of the paddle made her cry out. Five more followed leaving her breathless and on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Now I know that you won't fall asleep if I leave you like this." Uncle Eowyn said, as they reached between Mary's legs and grabbed her clit. It hardened almost immediately in their hand and the tip was already wet and slippery. "But this doesn't mean your punishment is over." They said as they brought the paddle down again.</p><p>They rubbed Mary's clit while continuing to spank her unpredictably. Eventually she came and as she clenched in orgasm, her Uncle said, "Just a few more, love, then you can fall asleep knowing that you're forgiven." They held her, giving her the pressure they knew she needed, but before she could catch her breath, the spankings picked up pace and returned to full force.</p><p>The next thing she knew, Uncle Eowyn was kissing the tears off her cheek and whispering "Goodnight, little girl" as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>She woke suddenly to a searing pain in her pussy. She was still bent over the pillows in the middle of her bed, Uncle Eowyn's fingers were digging into her hip bones and their cock, Nénaica, was all the way inside her. Ordinarily, she could accommodate the whole thing, but this time it felt like it was splitting her in half. They only stayed buried for a few moments, nowhere near long enough for the cramps to start to subside before they started thrusting in earnest.</p><p>Eowyn was very, very turned on and did not last long. Even still, those 5 minutes felt like the longest fucking in Mary's life.</p><p>After coming inside her, they rolled so that Mary was the little spoon. Nénaica, the gift from Galadriel, was warm and wet against her bum. They heard Mary's tummy growl loudly.</p><p>"Are you hungry, little one?"</p><p>She nodded vigorously.</p><p>"Really hungry?"</p><p>She nodded again, but warily.</p><p>"It makes me sad to see you hungry but It's important that you learn your lesson."</p><p>Her tummy growled again as if in answer.</p><p>"If you say that you're hungry enough, I'm going to bring you something very yucky to fill your belly until tomorrow morning. And you _will_ eat it. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Like poop?"</p><p>"No not poop, and nothing that will make you sick"</p><p>"Okay, Uncle Eowyn. I am really hungry."</p><p>"That's a good girl, I'll be right back."</p><p>They left and came back with a bowl full of powder like from the bottom of a box of cereal, but it smelled like cat food. Crushed up cat food? Mary reached out with a "yuck" expression, but Uncle Eowyn shook their head. They then squatted over it and then peed into it.</p><p>"Not yet, it's got to mix a little better. Clean me while you wait." Eowyn said as they climbed up to straddle Mary's face. At first Mary carefully licked any traces of urine off before turning her attention to their hole. When Eowyn started moaning in pleasure, she moved her attention forward tracing back and forth from their slit to their clit.</p><p>"That's enough, pet." Eowyn said as they strapped Mary's collar around her neck. It had a little bell and they used it when Mary would pretend to be a kitten. "No hands, kitten. Eat from the bowl on the floor."</p><p>With a jingling sound, Mary crawled from the bed and put her face in the bowl. She took a mouthful and it was terrible. She looked up and saw Uncle Eowyn looking down at her and smiling, their hand between their legs. Suddenly, it didn't taste so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>